moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Commander
Commander is a senior rank within the Alliance Military and several of its nations that is awarded to members of the Alliance who have attained a degree of military achievement. Commanders are subordinates to Marshals and answer to Alliance High Command. They usually command forces of a few hundred men, typically a specific group within a larger regiment or military order. In several nations of the Alliance, commanders who continue their military career can be eligible for the promotion to Marshal, who often serve as first-line advisors to the King of Stormwind and other Alliance leaders. Commanders of the Alliance may attain their rank through service in any military branch recognized as part of an Alliance nation. Stormwind Military Notably, several commanders in the Stormwind Army are members of the Stormwind Peerage. However, noble birth is not required to attain the rank, and several common-born people have attained the rank. However, some believe to have noticed that noble status makes it easier to achieve the rank. In addition, non-human commanders in Stormwind's military have become more prevalent as Stormwind continues to develop into a multi-cultural metropolis. Notably, several foreign members of the Alliance serve in the Stormwind Army as part of its Foreign Legion. Gilnean Military In the Gilnean Military, Commanders, also known as Lord Commanders, are the second highest rank that can be attained. They are either in charge or second in command in most large military orders, though it is not unheard of for there to be multiple commanders within an order. Next to the High Commander, their orders are often undisputed and they are oft given sub-regiments within their orders to lead if they are not the leader themselves. Despite the divergence with other human nations, a Gilnean commander holds similar weight to commanders of the Alliance military or its nations. Dalaran Military Dalaran, lacking a traditional military structure or a size large enough to warrant the employing of Marshals, uses Commander as the highest rank of the military and are often responsible for the coordination of battlemagi units and Dalarani interests abroad. Commanders are subservient to the Council of Six in all regards and to the leaders of their respective subsect of Dalaran. As with many ranking martial focused citizens of Dalaran, the prefix 'mage' is often applied to the military title to denote magical prowess, though such ability is not required to rise through the Dalarani armies. Known Commanders Active * Commander Ashlam Valorfist (Commander of the Stormwind Army) * Commander Atles Silverblade (Commander of the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard) *Medic-Commander Bellaria Sunrose (Medical Commander of the Grand Alliance Army; formerly Thalassian Army) * Commander Bramot Abendroth (Commander of the Stormwind Army) * Commander Calidian (Commander of the Stormwind Army) * Commander Carver Aleckson (Commander of the Stormwind Army) * Commander Cedric Elengarde (Commander of The Lion's Legion unit of Seventh Legion (Grand Alliance)) * Commander Damian Blackbourne (Commander of SI:7) * Commander Dexter Gates (Commander of the Stormwind Army) * Commander Galad Valoroff (Commander of the Stormwind Army) * Sir Ismond Laldere (Commander of The First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade) * Commander Jarltor Volkein (Commander in the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard) * Commander Jobby Shortsight (Commander of Wrynn's Vanguard; PoW in Ashran) * Commander John Rocksford (Commander of the Kingdom Defense Legion) * Commander Mesenda Dawnfury (Commander of the Stormwind Army; The Stormwind Circle) * Commander Roberts (Commander of the Theramore Military) * Mage-Commander Vanidicus Alexander (Commander of Magus Senate Battlemagi) Former * Commander Brian Alden (Commander of the Stormwind Army; Missing in action) * Commander Garran A. McMillan (Commander of the Eastern Offensive; Deceased) * Commander Teolon (Commander of the 177th; Missing in Action, presumed Deceased) Category:Titles Category:Stormwind Military Category:Alliance Military Category:Military Category:Alliance Ranks